The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula x intermedia and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Tesseract’. ‘Tesseract’ is a new variety of English lavender suitable for landscape and container use.
The Inventors discovered the new cultivar in February of 2015 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Lavandula x intermedia ‘Niko’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,193) that was growing in a greenhouse in Bellfonte, Pa.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem tip cuttings by one of the Inventors in October of 2016 in Bellfonte, Pa. Asexual propagation by stem tip cuttings has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.